1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for securing eyewear to the body of a wearer and more particularly relates to strap retracting arrangements and retaining straps disposed in eyewear temples for holding eyewear in place about the head or neck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retaining straps for eyewear or eyeglasses are well known in the prior art. Simple string type retainers having loops at each end to engage eyewear temples are readily available. These devices are usually inelastic and are designed to allow the eyewear to be worn about the neck when removed from the head. Elastic retainers are also sold for use in sports activities to keep the eyewear securely attached to the head. Both of the prior art types of elastic and inelastic retainers are separate units which remain external to the eyewear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,703, Enghofer, discloses a retaining assembly wherein the retaining straps are elastic and retract of there own elasticity into hollow temples. U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,388, Bohn, provides a similar device wherein the retaining strap coils about itself and is adjustable as to effective length by various stop mechanisms.
The above cited U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,206, Skuro, provides a retractable assembly for both elastic and inelastic straps so that both an active mode, i.e., secured to the head, and passive mode, for example, around the neck, are available. Additionally, the design allows the straps to be completely retracted when neither form of use is desired.
The present invention improves upon the prior art by providing a vertical bearing disposed transverse the temple at the frame attachable end to provide an increase of the length of that portion of the strap and retracting member which act to retract the retaining strap within the temple. Further, the disposition and assembly of the components is facilitated by constructing the temple of two opposed longitudinal halves which are joined together after the inclusion of the bearing, retaining strap, and the stretchable retraction member.